ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Fire in the Sky
Category:ENM Mobs Experience 2500xp Treasure *Thug's Zamburak *Horror Voulge *Crossbowman's Ring *Woodsman Ring *Ether Ring *Cloud Evoker It is possible for multiple items to be found in the Armory Crate. It is possible for no items to be found in the Armory Crate. Notes *To enter the battlefield, talk to Morangeart in the Tavnazian Safehold (G-10 on the main floor). *A character must have reached Chains of Promathia mission, chapter 2-5 or above, to receive access into Monarch Linn. *Morangeart will give you the Monarch Beard key item. *Proceed through Riverne - Site A01 or Riverne - Site B01 to Monarch Linn. *For B01 you will require 1 Giant Scale and for A01 you will require 2. *You will be able to choose one of the four ENM battles at the battlefield. Only one of the four battlefields in Monarch Linn can be completed every 5 Earth days. *Razon is a Cluster mob, and can do its three explosions very quickly. If the third explosion is allowed to go off, it causes automatic failure and deal extreme damage to everyone in range. The amount of damage dealt by the first 2 explosions depend on the amount of life above critical points Razon has when he completes the move. IE, if he has full life when he explodes the first time, he will deal upwards of 600 damage; if he has under 66% life, he will deal 0. At the start of each battle Razon gains an element which triggers Self-Destruct if casted on him. *Razon is extremely resistant to melee damage. He is extremely weak to magic damage of all types. *Razon will Self-Destruct after a certain amount of time has passed, or after it has taken a certain amount of damage (it can trigger as soon as 70%). *Self-Destruct can be triggered by casting a spell equal to the element Razon gains at the begining of the battle. Fire, Earth, Wind, Water, Ice, Lightning, Dark, and Light may be chosen as the element. This Self-Destruct can be recognized when the Razon does a cloud effect (similar to the automaton's cloud effect when using an attachment, or to the Dynamis's monsters 2hr ability) when hit with said element. It is possible for him to have multiple elements which activate the self-destruct. *The key to winning this ENM is recognizing which element triggers the explosions. When the Razon does the cloud effect after being hit by a spell, then that element causes the explosion. For example, if Water causes the Razon to Self-Destruct, then when hit by any Water magic (Water, Waterga II, etc.), then it will do a cloud effect and then immediately use Self-Destruct. Being able to recognize the element and being able to change spells quickly will greatly improve the chances of victory. Even if you do everything right, it is still possible to lose. *Blood Pact magical damage will never cause him to instantly self-destruct. *Stun can be used to stop the explosions. Lullaby also works. *Soloable by RDM40 using Chainspell. *Duoable by two Summoners using Astral Flow. *Resists Sleep, Paralyze & Bind. Videos Video:Fire in the Sky